Lunares en la piel
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Allen poco a poco notaba que quería zambullirse en ella./ Allena
1. Cuarto creciente

**Pareja: **Allen Walker/Lenalee Lee

**Título Alternativo: **Ciclos.

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino. _

**_Línea temporal: _**_Cuando Allen se va de la Orden._

* * *

**_Cuarto creciente_**

* * *

Cuando Lenaleelloró en su hombro ante su pronta partida, Allen sintió ganas de también unirse a ella en el amargo llanto, acariciarle el cabello, y rehuirse de todo lo efectuado al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo. Pero no pudo, tenía que intentar seguir adelante, desentrañar su persona, y evitar que todos caigan presa de la complejidad de lo que resultó ser. Y entonces para alivianar las cosas, decidió sonreírle, y decirle que todo estaría bien, y que él amaba a todos en la Orden. Que ellos eran su hogar, eran todo lo que él pidió algún día.

Las lágrimas picaron hasta su partida, y cuando se fue, por fin unas cuantas gotas pudieron salir de sus propios orbes. Se encontraba de nuevo solo. Sí, los llevaba en su pecho, pero aun con eso no paraba de doler el saber que se veía obligado a escapar de su hogar. De todos ellos que en un corto tiempo –y aun con la guerra- le otorgaron felicidad.

No había más. Esto le tocaba hacer, por ser el desafortunado que llegó a albergar al catorceavo. Esto le tocaba hacer por ser él, y tener dentro de sí una lucha de poderes, que él pensaba resolver.

Un nuevo camino se traslució ante sus ojos. Y como ahora no estaba afianzado ni a un lado, ni a otro, le tocaba el trabajo de él mismo trabajar en su propósito –su verdad- para volver al lado de aquellos que quería.

En su pecho se encontraba una mezcla de confusión y certeza, y aún lejos pudo ver el cielo y pensar que se conectaba con ellos mediante éste. La luna se alzaba en el lienzo azul oscuro –casi negro- y al ser cuarto creciente, parecía fijarle la idea de una sonrisa. Pensó por ello en la sonrisa de todos en conjunto. Pensó por ello en la sonrisa que ella le entregaba diariamente, cada vez que la veía.

— Volveré Lenalee. Juro que volveré junto a ustedes.

Y ella no estaba para responderle, y decirle algo así como: _"Tonto, ¿Por qué te vas si tu intención es volver, no te das cuenta que solo empeoras las cosas?", _pero creyó oírla, y por eso pudo al menos dibujar una débil sonrisa con los labios. Él no se rendiría, no mientras supiese que no todo estaba perdido. Él seguiría,aun tenga semejante carga fungida en sus hombros. Allen no dimitiría, no sabiendo que Lenalee le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y lágrimas secas en los ojos.

* * *

_Bien, nueva historia. Sí, lo sé debo más, pero ahora que tengo laptop, es muy seguro que ya tendrán la continuación de mis pendientes. _

_En fin, si vamos a la historia… ¿Qué podría decir? Bien, esta historia nació de la idea para un oneshot para el cuadro de frutas –que aún tengo que acabar-, y tenía como objetivo rellenar el espacio de lo que es la fresa con esta historia, pero la idea se complicó, y bueno… acabamos donde acabamos. Como sea, esta historia es parte de una serie de historias –válgame la redundancia-, que no están realmente conectadas, pero tienen el mismo tiempo establecido –lo digo solo para mencionar, ya que las otras son de diferentes parejas, y tocan temas distintos-, además este fic se dividirá en cuatro partes que serán: Cuarto creciente, luna nueva, cuarto menguante, luna llena. _

_Como saben me gusta el Allena, y en esta ocasión decidí apostarle a una historia en el cannon, y asimismo decidí hacer este fic sin ganas de superpoblarlo de romance. O sea sí, es romance, toca el tema en todo él, y es expresamente de esta pareja, pero… no lo quiero hacer ni empalagoso, ni trágico, mas bien hablar del comienzo de un amor, en sus facetas de una forma hasta delicada. Ese es mi deseo… no sé si lo obtendré, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


	2. Luna Nueva

**_Línea temporal: _**_Después de la misión de la Miranda, y… también la misión de Krory._

* * *

**_Luna Nueva_**

* * *

— ¡Siempre te ayudaré!

Allen tenía la cabeza agachada, para cuando escuchó esas palabras. Ante toda franqueza, él debía aceptar que se sintió enormemente confundido al escucharlas, y que también sintió renacer en sí, la certidumbre de cuando despertó –tras ser perseguido por un robot loco de Komui-, y la vio a ella, sentada cerca de él, cuidándolo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Lenalee le había perdonado, de alguna forma, lo había hecho. Y a pesar de que él no entendía bien el por qué, sintió dentro de sí paz. Una tranquilidad dada en su pecho y en su alma. Un sentimiento que no sintió durante años. Ya que él, hace mucho tiempo no sentía que alguien velaba por él.

Tuvo el impulso de acariciarse el rostro, para rememorar la fuerte bofetada que se le fue concebida, cuando a mano propio casi da su vida por una causa perdida, o la cabeza que fue víctima del peso de un simple bolsa llena de artilugios desconocidos. Pero no lo hizo. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, y que su corazón se sintiera pleno, por un sentimiento que le recordaba, lo que él sentía por Mana, pero de forma diferente –e inusual, esto era inusual-.

Y es por ello que se atrasó para subir al tren, y también la razón principal por la que fue tan fácilmente secuestrado –sí, eso se podría decir-, por unos simples aldeanos asustados. Al final él no pudo hacer nada y se sumió a la búsqueda de un "vampiro" –conjunto al recién conocido Lavi-, y… cuando todo estuvo arreglado, y por fin pudo darse una pequeña siesta. Allen la volvió a recordar, desde su mirada enojada, el silencio opresor otorgado, la locura de herencia, y… las palabras más fuertes y dulces –en condensación-, que alguien le dio en vida.

Al volver a verla, supo que no le dijo una cosa que faltaba: _Gracias. _Pero esta vez no por ayudarlo, sino… por darle un empujón, y un hogar, y… la promesa de su compañía en la eternidad.

.

Fue el momento en que algo verdaderamente comenzó.

.

Por ende, Allen seguía siendo un egoísta, que guardaba muchas cosas para sí –muchas, pero muchas cosas-, y… calló.

* * *

_Taaan corto, y no sé si esto valió la pena, pero… bueno, un intento es un intento. _

_Como ven, esta historia es solo Allena –vi que hubo confusión, y… a pesar del poco apoyo, la seguiré. Como dije, me gusta la pareja, me gusta la idea, y es tan corto que me parece tonto el no acabarla. _

Así que… ¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?


End file.
